In Which Sasuke is a Creeper
by blankdreamer
Summary: I have never felt this kind of torturous feeling before. I want to grab a steak knife and jam it into my ear, or burn in acidic garbage juices. Why, Sakura, why love my brother! Gah, I hate how oblivious she is.


…

…

(Hey. Blankdreamer here.)

…

…

[I Love Your Brother]

…

…

* * *

**Blossomgurl234 (8:52:57 PM):** hey… can I ask you something?

**Uchihaboii (8:53:13 PM):** hn. Just spit it out.

**Blossomgurl234 (8:53:20 PM):** hah, no need to be such a meeeeeanie, Sasuke!

**Blossomgurl234 (8:53:23 PM):** but never mind. Your brother is coming home tomorrow, right?

**Uchihaboii (8:54:46 PM):** yeah…?

**Blossomgurl234(8:54:47 PM):** I AM SO COMING OVER

**Uchihaboii (8:55:49 PM):** why?

**Blossomgurl234 (8:54:15 PM):** because I'm finally going to confess my love to him! Well, anyway, I gotta go now, Sasuke, Seeya tomorrow!

_Blossomgurl234 is offline (8:57:09 PM)_

_Your IM will be delivered when the buddy goes online._

**Uchihaboii (8:57:11 PM):** …

* * *

-

I want to die.

I have never felt this kind of torturous feeling before. I want to grab a steak knife and jam it into my ear, or burn in acidic garbage juices. Hell, I'd rather kiss Naruto (accidentally) again!

(Why, Sakura!? Why love my brother!)

I'd go through anything, anything rather than my _best _(female) friend, meeting up with my bastard of a brother (her alleged "_luuuver"_) and confessing.

That could only end in pointless tears, buckets of ice cream, and a couple nights spent at my house (not that that's a bad thing.).

But then again, there is only so much time a guy can spend with a girl, that he may or may not having feelings for (not revealing anything here), without doing something funny.

Especially when the girl is at her most fragile, in other words, right after she gets pitifully dumped by my brother.

Which is something I may or may not be happy about (I'm still not revealing anything here, people.).

The up side would be more Sakura time, and the downside would be the whole puberty thing, with "seeing girls in a new light."

God, I hate growing up.

And I hate how oblivious Sakura is.

-

I sighed and rested my head on my folded arms atop my desk. I felt people looking at me, but screw them.

I never had the guts to say, "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

I just wasn't that cheesy outside of my head, and that really wouldn't fit my character. Not that that matter anyway. I don't care much for physical appearance.

It's more about what's on the inside that counts.

(Gag me.)

I looked up through a curtain of my dark hair, rugged and layered, and saw Sakura, walking through the door of our homeroom, talking animatedly with Ino.

Though you may think this is utterly creeper, I watched her as she made her way through the room strutting in her skinny jeans, _my_ navy blue hoodie, worn out converses with her tote bag casually hung over her shoulder.

I saw the way that her lips pulled into a grin when she saw me, thinking that I was asleep. She was always so opaque.

She bent down next to my head, and I closed my eyes a little, still able to see her bright face through my lashes.

Her eyes are a vibrant shade of green. It reminded me of trees.

Scratch that.

I meant, they reminds me of life, so bright and annoying… and gosh, I love them so much-

She poked my cheek quite rudely, and pressed it against my teeth. She was squatting by my desk now, chattering away, "Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Sadly, I love the way she calls my name. It just rolls off her tongue, and fills my head with rainbows.

(Sigh.)

"Sasuke! _Saaaaaasuke!_"

Her voice grows a little impatient, going up a pitch. I see her puff out her cheeks as she sighs. She brushes my hair off my face and holds it, I shut my eyes.

I hope she didn't see me staring.

That would be _real_ embarrassing to be caught watching her-

"_Inoooo_! He really is sleeping!"

Never mind. I should have no worries with a person so dense.

Ino laughs, a high chortle, and I can imagine her flipping long blonde locks over her shoulder. She probably rolled her eyes as she said, "Well, you really are a boring person."

Sakura probably puffed out her cheeks again, or pouted.

I think she blew up her cheeks because her voice was muffled as she spoke, "I'm not boring!"

That's true. Sakura is _never_ boring. She always had something to talk about, or she was doing something odd and peculiar that catches your eye.

Like one time, she was singing the alphabet in the fitting room…

Don't ask why I know that. All I can say is that she told me that I could replace Ino in moral support because I am brutally honest and blunt.

(When I told her the purple dress was ugly and clashed with her eyes, she wholeheartedly agreed and proceeded to make me feel gay.)

Her hand stayed tangled in my hair, and I listened to her and Ino bicker for a while. When I felt like it was a good time to wake up, I groggily opened my eyes.

Her face filled my sigh, and everything was so in my face for a second that I had to squint to reorient myself. Sakura was smiling and looking the other way with Ino snapping her fingers.

I chuckled softly, an action that caused me to shake a little.

Sakura turned my direction, her eyes big and happy as always, and her smile glued to her pale face.

(Her smile is really the thing that kills me.)

Her attention on Ino has completely shook off, because Ino rolled her eyes (again) and walked away, to Shikamaru, I assume (not that I follow with that kind of thing.).

She stayed, squatting, holding my hair back, leaning with her head on my arm too, and looking at me. I looked at her.

She spoke first, of course.

"I can't wait for this weekend. He's finally coming to visit, right?"

I wish she hadn't for once. It was a topic which I had hoped not to dwell.

Refraining from a scowl I nodded, "Yeah…"

I saw a lovesick kind of look in her eyes, and I wished that she was looking at me, instead of through me. I wish that look was for me.

Uhm.

Yeah.

Sakura fluttered her lashes, which were pink and gorgeous (did I really just use that god forsaken word?). A dreamy sigh escaped her parted lips.

I rolled my eyes, then, and her hands slipped off my hair, and she let it hang off the side of the desk, her back pack sliding off.

Her big eyes blinked, and she looked back at me, she smiled again, "How is he doing?"

I muttered, "Good enough."

Sakura didn't say anything else, and soon the bell rang, she went to her desk, next to mine, and was humming and swinging her legs happily all class.

I told her that I was going to sleep, and she nodded. I had hoped for her to get her mind off of that a fight with me about sleeping during class.

But she didn't.

So, I put my head back in my arms, and stared at her through my curtain hair.

I clenched my fists, my nails bit into my hand, and I sighed.

_Damn you, Itachi._

-

I come home, and I want nothing more than to go to my room and sulk.

(sitting and sulking are like my ice cream and chocolate.)

But, _noooo._

My mom made me stay downstairs and greet my brother (who came home early).

And his soon to be bride.

_Whoa._

Here's how it went down…

I came downstairs, and saw my brother (the one that taught me how to make paper shurikens, and how to ride a freakin' _motor_cycle) cuddling with a girl (modestly dressed with big dark curly hair) on the couch.

I think I must have been staring because she blushed and my brother was annoyed. In a flat voice he called, "Sasuke."

I raised a brow, keeping my cool, and replied, "Itachi."

I walked away, and that was it. My mom sighed at our "conversation" and went to bombard the girl with questions.

Hesitantly, I followed my mom. She sat on the couch across from them, and I stood to the side. Out of the way, but still there.

(Wow, I really am a creeper.)

(Dammit.)

My mom smiled and held out her hand to her, and his bride took it, shaking it firmly and friendly. My mom, still equipped with a smile, asked, "So, what is your name, dear?"

She tucked a thick black curl behind her ear and she smiled too, sweet. Her green eyes flashed, I felt an odd sense of familiarity. Her voice, was something that surprised me. It was gruff, and sounded strong, I thought she was going to be a soft girl.

Maybe a little like Hinata.

But, no. She smiled and her eyes flashed again, "My name is Minnie. It's nice to meet you."

My mom looked taken back, perhaps by her kindness, and talkativeness. You could say that she was the opposite of Itachi.

That amused me.

My mom continued to interrogate her, one question being, "How did you two meet?"

Minnie laughed, and slapped Itachi's shoulder, a bold move on my count. He did nothing but give her a look and a smirk.

She grinned, a pale blush rising in her cheeks and continued, "Well, he ran into me, literally, and spilled coffee on my dress."

My mom gasped and kicked out a leg to hit Itachi in the knee. He rolled his eyes, and I believe I chortled.

Minnie rubbed his knee and giggled, "I was sad, but he bought _me _coffee, and said he'd pay for my dress. I gave him my number, and what do you know? He asks me out in the next week."

She tapped her lip, and thoughtfully looked up, "It's been a couple of months, but I know I love him, and I know he loves me," she brought her head back down and looked at him, a meaningful gaze, "Though he fails to often show it… I still love Itachi."

She ended with a smiling note, and I heard a sniffle.

(Gosh, mom.)

My mom was crying, heaving and wiping her eyes.

(She is such a baby, I wonder sometimes what dad saw in her.)

(I love you, mom.)

I rubbed her back apathetically and sighed. My mom straightened up and nodded, "Itachi, you have surprisingly good taste in women."

Minnie and my brother turned bright red then. He looked away and she looked down.

Mom, you are so beyond awkward.

I took that as my time to leave, and I now retreat into my room.

-

I flopped onto my bed (yes, flopped). I stared up at my slanted ceiling.

_Now… how am I going to tell this to Sakura?_

I bit my lip, and I felt my mood dampen.

_She loves Itachi._

_He's getting married_

_What the hell do I do?_

I sighed, and put an arm over my eyes. I thought for a while, I explored conversation we could have about this.

And I know that all of them lead to crying, and anger and a hell of a lot of ice cream and chocolate.

I exhaled heavily, and let out an exasperated grumble.

(Why does loving someone come with so many complications?)

Now, I hadn't loved, or _liked_ Sakura since we met.

It was something that had came along with time. I liked her after seeing that she didn't like me.

(Weird timing, I know right?)

I don't know why, but after seeing her attention somewhere else, and seeing her as a strange kind of girl, I fell in love with her between the lines.

And I hated that at first.

I never wanted to be in love.

(Girls have _cooties_.)

Love is like the symbolism of growing up.

And I _hate_ growing up.

I want to stay a kid forever, preferably playing in the playground with that idiot Naruto, and eat ramen 24/7 (no matter how much I say I hate it).

But I can't even do that now, I'm 15, I'm growing, and seeing me on the playground (cool and _hot_ as I am) would be awkward.

Gah, I hate this.

Sakura, why can't she just fall in love with me again and dump my freakin' brother before all this?

Why can't I just tell her I love her, and kill the chance of my brother!

But I don't even know how to tell her!

I shut my eyes tight and snorted, I'll just tell her tomorrow.

Everything, about my brother and about my love (cheesy alert…).

Yes.

That is a good plan.

Before she comes over, I'll remind her, and she come running back into my arms, weeping, but hey, she's in my arms.

And maybe she might even reach up to kiss me, because I told her I love her.

And then maybe after that we may even go out, and I can tell Naruto I beat him and got a girlfriend first.

And then and then we get married.

And then and then and then maybe we'll get married, and we'll have kids before Itachi-

Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm just going to go to sleep now, before I get too out of character.

I rolled over in my bed, turned off the lights and burrowed under the blankets. I shut my eyes, and whispered.

"I'll tell you _everything_ tomorrow. I promise."

-

Tomorrow came.

I felt surprisingly good.

I slept well.

I tried to snuggle deeper into my pit of blankets.

Wait.

I don't snuggle.

I looked down, with half open, disoriented eyes, my arms were wrapped around something.

Something obnoxious, and _pink._

I gasp.

"Sakura?!"

Said girl looked up, her big green eyes, glassy, and a pout placed where her smile should be.

"Sasuke."

The way she said my name hurt my ears. Her voice was broken, and not cheerful as I remembered it.

I really opened my eyes then, and found that she was hugging my waist and chin was on my collar bone, and her nose on my chin.

I felt a blush rise in my cheeks, and she didn't smile.

I saw she was hurt, and then I remember.

_I'm supposed to tell Sakura today._

"Itachi he-!"

She cut me off and sniffled, "I know, I know, please, I don't need to be told twice."

I tried to say something intelligent, and be considerate, but my macho cool persona just didn't let me. I blurted, "Then what the hell is wrong?"

She smiled then, retreating her arms, and rolling to her front side. She propped herself up on her elbows and laughed, "I'm glad you care, Sasuke."

I rolled my eyes, "I _do_ care."

She poked my nose with her pinky finger and sarcastically mumbled, "I know, I know."

I nodded and then just looked at her. My stomach twisted, and my palms grew sweaty.

_Well… since that's over…._

_How do I tell her?_

_HOW DO I TEEEEEELL HER?!I_

I started to flip out on the inside, and I did not like that feeling. I do not like feeling out of control.

So, I sucked it up like a man and spurted,

"Sakura, I love you."

She looked at me with incredulously wide eyes, her mouth was open, and I buried my face in my arm.

My _face_ seared into the crook of my arm.

I must have been blushing so deeply.

I waited and waited for her to reply, and I was so scared that she wouldn't.

And she didn't.

…

Well, at least not for a while.

When I grew the balls, excuse me, and peeked at her, I saw her face was bright pink, and she was clutching her cheeks, an attempt to stop the color rising, with bright eyes.

I blinked.

_WHAT DOES THIS MEAN!?_

Okay, okay.

Keep your cool, man. Keep your cool.

Sakura in a high pitched voice, peeped, "_Holy shit, are you serious?_"

I don't know if that's is a good thing or not.

But, I muster all my courage and strength and show her my face, calm, collected, and cool, "Yeah."

An unexpected grin broke out in her face, and she suddenly flew onto me, taking a hold of her lips with mine.

Whoa.

_Whoa._

WHOOOOA.

I think about after thirty seconds she broke away and wiped her lips on the back of her hand. Her eyes were bright and excited again.

As usual.

And then she smiled.

She smiled.

I…

I don't know what that means.

But, I can taste her vanilla lip gloss in my mouth, so it's all good. I think.

She took my hand and held it to her face and cooed, "Awwh."

I blinked.

She didn't take me seriously.

But she kissed me?

"Uhm. No. You don't get it. I _love_ you. For real, Sakura."

She nodded, "I get it, I get it."

I blanched, "Then why are you being so weird."

Sakura smiled, "I'm always weird."

That is true.

But I have a question.

"Do you love me back?"

Wow, I really did grow some balls.

Sakura grinned softly and kissed my cheek, "Of course. I always have."

I raised a brow, "Then Itachi?"

Her eyes flashed sorrow, but then she pulled herself together, I presume, and simply said, "A detour."

What?

"A detour?"

She nodded, "Yeah, a minor distraction from the big one. _You._"

I was still confused, "Why Itachi and not someone else?"

She cracked my thumb, it kind of hurt, but she quietly said, "When you rejected me the first time, your brother told me to not give up, and that if I be myself to you, honest and true, that you would love me in the end. I 'loved' him because he helped me get you to love me."

I uttered the words, "That's genius." I hugged her then.

She hugged me too, and chuckled, "I know right."

The door opened then, and Minnie and Itachi came inside.

I blankly stared at them, sending telepathic messages that said, "Get the hell out before I rip your to shreds."

But, Minnie just proceeded to elbow Itachi in the gut and sing, "Itachi, you're brother works faster than you do."

(Oh, dear god.)

-

I sat at my desk, head resting in my folded arms atop my desk. Not as many people were staring as before. Presumably, because I was "off the market."

(Damn you, cheesy thoughts.)

My love, err- I mean, Sakura, came skipping through the door and made way to my desk without even flickering a glance to Ino.

I looked at her through my curtain of dark hair, a smirk in place.

She was clad in skinny jeans, _my_ navy blue sweater, worn out converses, and a tote bag slung over her shoulder.

She slowed as she neared my desk and smiled as she hovered over me "pretending to be asleep."

Sakura kissed my cheek and said, in her loud and obnoxious, and annoying, and beautiful voice,

"MY BOYFRIEND SASUKE UCHIHA IS SUCH A CREEPER. BUT I LOVE HIM."

FML

-

**

* * *

**

Short-ish, I think it was sweet. I just had this floating around my head, and wanted to write a one-shot. I'll take requests, PM me! And, yes, I will update Rescue Me Therapy soon, do not worry!

**Review, my dears.**

**Love,**

**Blankdreamer**


End file.
